


Fanitapaaminen

by kukkalapsi



Series: Rakkaudesta Rauskiin. [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sateisessa säässä kotiin juoksenteleva tyttönen (eli lukija, sinä just siellä!)  tulee pelastetuksi. Söpöilyä ja vähän muutakin luvassa. Makuuhuonejuttui ja semmosta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanitapaaminen

**Author's Note:**

> Juuh elikkäs, julkaisen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa tänne sivustolle ficcejä. Aiemmin olen syytänyt pari niitä demiin ja laitan samat tännekin.  
> Olkaa minulle helliä ja nauttikaa, olkaa hyvät :)

”Voi perkele.” Ne ovat sanat joita ajattelen juostessani sateessa pitkin Turun öisiä katuja. Olen kuoleman väsynyt, myöhästynyt viimeisestä bussista ja sade on kastellut kaikki vaatteeni. Kämpälleni on matkaa ainakin pari kilometriä ja paleltaa, joten tsemppaan itseäni ajattelemalla ihanaa päivääni, joka oli onnistunut paremmin kuin koskaan.

Olen siis matkalla kotiin LaeppaVian miitistä. Olin odottanut päivää kuin kuuta nousevaa, saisinhan viimein nähdä oikeasti LaeppaVian pojat tai ainakin osan heistä. Rauski, Fisu ja Zappis olivat saapuneet paikalle ja ihmisjoukko heidän ympärillään oli ollut haltioissaan. Minä muiden mukana. Olin jopa onnistunut pääsemään poikien juttusille, saanut nimmarit ja keskustellut Rauskin kanssa uusimmista pelimaailman ihmeistä. Meillä oli synkannut hyvin ja vaikka koitin estää, mieleeni oli pulpahtanut öiset fantasiat tästä pelaajapojasta. Oikeastaan kyllä miehestä, mutta Rauski on suloisen poikamainen. Tottakai olin puhunut myös Fisun ja Zappiksen kanssa, mutta samalla vilkuillut myös Rauskia. Vaikka Rauski olikin kirjoittanut muille nimikirjoituksia ja ottanut yhteiskuvia, oli hän silti hymyillyt minulle huomatessaan katseeni. Pian tämän katseen jälkeen miekkoset olivat häipyneet paikalta. Ja minä lähdin kohti bussipysäkkiä kunnes alkoi kaatosade ja liukastuin nurmikolla, joten bussi pakeni nenäni edestä.

Ja tässä sitä ollaan juoksentelemassa kylmissäni kohti kämppää. Voisin antaa mitä vain, jos saisin kyydin asunnolleni ja kuivat vaatteet päälleni. Juuri silloin kuulen takaani lähestyvän auton äänen, ja sen tööttäyksen. Säikähdän hieman ja käännähdän autoa kohti. Huomaan avonaisesta takaikkunasta tutun hymyn. 

”Hei, ootko kyydin tarpeessa?” En usko tätä todeksi. Kysyjä on Rauski. Autoa ohjaa Zappis ja takapenkillä Rauskin seurana on itse Fisu. Etupenkki on täynnä LV-fanitavaraa. ”No juu, jäin bussista ja vielä on kämpälle matkaa”, vastaan. Rauski viittoo hyppäämään kyytiin ja avaa auton oven. Mies ei kuitenkaan tee elettäkään siirtyäkseen vaan virnistää, joten hymyilen takaisin ja kömmin hänen ylitseen. Istahdan märillä vaatteillani tärisemään Fisun ja Rauskin keskelle. ”Onkos neidille pitkäkin matka?” kysäisee Zappis. ”Semmoiset pari kolme kilsaa, sanon kun pitää kääntyä”, minä ohjeistan. Istun lämpimästi nojaten hieman enemmän Rauskiin. Pojat alkavat vitsailla päivän tapahtumista ja pelaamistaan peleistä. Pian tulee Fisun aika nousta autosta. Naurahtelen ja kommentoin yrittäen parhaani mukaan osallistua keskusteluun. Tunnen kuitenkin, kuinka uni vie lopulta voiton. Nukahdan Rauskin lämmintä kylkeä vasten.

”Sshh, se herää”. Havahdun hieman näihin sanoihin ja tunnen kuinka minua kannetaan ylös portaita. Raotan silmiäni ja huomaan edelläni kävelevän miehen. Tunnistan tämän vaaleahiuksisen miekkosen Zappikseksi ja siitä päättelen Rauskin kantavan minua. Saavumme ovelle ja minut kannetaan suoraan makuuhuoneeseen. ”Jaa että sun sänkyyn tyttö pääsee nukkumaan?” Tunnen kantajani kääntyvän miestä kohti. ”No eihän sitä voi sohvallekkaan laittaa ja mun sänky on isompi kuin sun.” ”Okei.” Zappis myöntyy kohtaloonsa ja lähtee huoneeseensa. Rauski laskee minut hellästi sänkyyn enkä paljasta olevani hereillä. Huomaan hänen avaavan varovasti kenkieni nauhat ja vetävän kengät jaloistani. Kuulen vaatteiden kahinan miehen valmistautuessa nukkumaan ja pian tunnen hänen vetävän peiton päällemme. Palelen edelleen ja Rauski huomaa sen. Paljas rintakehä tuntuu selkääni vasten ja mies kuulostelee nukunko. Sitten hän asettaa kätensä varovasti ylitseni ja nukahdan turvallisuuden tunteeseen.

Säpsähdin tuntiessani käden vyötärölläni. Se liukui vatsalleni kohti reisiä ja pysähtyi lantiolleni. Tuhinasta päätellen mies on unissaan, mutta minä alan heräillä. Tunnen Rauskin painautuvan lähemmäs ja hänen erektionsa tuntuu selvästi takapuoltani vasten. Kiimani kasvaa kasvamistaan miehen käden jatkaessaan vaellustaan lantiollani, ja käsi puristaa peppuani. Huokaisen ja paljastan itseni heränneeksi. Silloin mies takanani havahtuu.

Rauski on hetkessä tilanteen tasalla. Hän kääntää minut selälleen ja suutelee hellästi huulille. Olen myyty idolini kosketuksesta. Levitän jalkojani nostaen toisen jalan miehen lantion päälle hänen tullessaan puolittain minun päälleni. Jatkamme suutelua ja alan luopua hieman sateen jäljiltä kosteista farkuistani. Rauski auttaa minua ja farkut lentävät lattialle. Pian paitakin seuraa perässä. Olen alusvaatteissani ja täysin miehen vietävissä. Tämä katsoo minua suoraan silmiin ja virnistää merkitsevästi, riisuen rintaliivini. ”Miitti taitaa vielä jatkua”, hän tokaisee. 

En ehdi vastata kun mies suutelee minua jälleen, tällä kertaa vaativammin. Kädet siirtyvät leikkimään rinnoillani ja Rauski makaa lähes koko painollaan päälläni. Tämä ei kuitenkaan minua haittaa tuntiessani miehen suudelmien siirtyvän yhä alemmas, pitkin vasenta rintaani kunnes tunnen suudelman napani alapuolella. Vaikeroin nautinnosta, jolloin Rauski nostaa nopeasti päänsä. Säikähdän ja Rauski huomaa pelokkaan katseeni. ”Tajuathan, että en mä yleensä tälleen... Niinku nuoria fanityttöjä... Tuo kotiini?” Nyökkään ymmärtävästi. ”Mun vikahan se oli kun nukahdin autoon”, pahoittelen. Rauski hymyilee valloittavasti ja tokaisee: ”No, mä herärän sut vielä. Mut sun pitää olla ihan hyshys ettei herätetä Zappista.” Naurahdan hyväksyvästi ja nousen puoliksi istuvaan asentoon. Puren huultani ja luovun alushousuistani paljastaen kaiken Rauskille. Mies katsoo lumoutuneena näkyä. Hän luo minuun villin katseen.

Rauski ei epäröi lainkaan vaan käy suoraan asiaan. Puristan lakanoita molemmin käsin Rauskin painaessa lantiotani sänkyä vasten. Yritän olla mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta hiljainen voihke purkautuu huuliltani. Siirrän toisen käteni miehen pörröisiin hiuksiin ja painan häntä itseäni vasten. Nautin tästä täysin rinnoin, ja Rauski huomaa sen. Mies ei vie kuitenkaan tekoaan loppuun asti vaan jättää minut kiusoittelevasti vaatimaan lisää. Hän nousee ylös ja kaivaa yöpöytänsä laatikosta kondomin. Pian huomaan hänen housujensa lentävän lattialle paljastaen kovettuneen elimen. Pulssini kiihtyy miehen laittaessa kondomia miehuutensa päälle sillä tiedän tämän olevan pian sisälläni. Rauski saa pian aseensa toimintakuntoon ja on valmis hyökkäykseen. 

Hän tulee päälleni ja katsoo minua vielä kysyvästi koiranpentuilmeellä. Kikatan miehen suloisuudelle ja hänen pokkansa pettää. Vaiennan naurun suudelmalla ja tunnen miehen työntyvän hellästi sisääni. Silmäni rävähtävät auki yllätyksestä ja tunnen Rauskin hymyilevän suudelman keskellä. Suljen silmäni ja antaudun nautinnolle miehen aloittaessa rytmikkään liikkeensä. Keinumme peittojen keskellä ja löydämme yhteisen rytmin. Tunnen Rauskin hengityksen kiihtyvän. Tiedän hänen olevan lähellä laukeamista eikä itsellänikään ole pitkä matka tulemiseen. Rauski painaa kasvonsa kaulakuoppaani ja tarraan kiinni hänen hiuksiinsa pörröttäen niitä. Varpaani kipristelevät ja kierrän jalkani solmuun hänen jalkojensa ympärille. Mies suutelee kaulaani. ”Tästä jää vielä jälki”, ajattelen juuri ennen kuin laukean. Vedän henkeä kuin olisin hukkumaisillani ja kroppani tärisee hallitsemattomasti. Tämän johdosta Rauski tulee heti jälkeeni tukahduttaen äännähdyksensä kaulaani. Hän lysähtää koko painollaan päälleni ja halaan tätä hieman hikistä miestä pitäen toisella kädellä yhä kiinni hiuksista. ”Paras fanitapaaminen ikinä”, huokaisen ja Rauski naurahtaa minulle. Hän pyörähtää pois päältäni ja sieppaa minut lusikka-asentoon. 

Aamulla heräämme siihen, kun Zappis pölähtää ovelle kahvikupin kanssa. ”Jaahas”, hän tyytyy tuumaamaan. Rauski heläyttää naurun ja kaappaa minut tiukemmin syleilyynsä. ”Häivy sieltä ovelta, homo!” Rauski tiuskaisee hymynsä lomasta. Zappis iskee silmää ja poistuu naureskellen kuppeineen. Käännyn Rauskia kohti ja hän antaa minulle hellän suukon otsalle. Pyörittelen sormia hänen paljaalla käsivarrellaan. ”Voitais varmaan pitää useammin tämmösiä miittejä?”, kysyn varovasti. Rauski ottaa leuastani kiinni ja katsoo minua suoraan silmiin. Ne silmät tuikkivat iloa ja suupielet kääntyvät hymyyn.”Todellakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hui, siinä se nyt oli D:  
> En oikein tiiä onko tämä tavallaan sarja vai mikähän lie. Tulevat tapahtumat liittyvät edellisiin, mutta en haluaisi kuitenkaan sarjaksikaan kutsua.  
> Jatkoa on luvassa jokatapauksessa, kunhan ehdin fiksata vähän :)
> 
> -Boom bitches, sarjahan siitä tuli kuitenkin! Ainakin sille tilanne nyt vaikuttaa. How did this happenenenend ._. -


End file.
